


A Childhood Fantasy (Part3)

by nostalgic90s



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s
Summary: Jeremiah exhaled the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. His grip relaxed on the knife handle and he reached up to close the book. “This is bad…..” Jeremiah mumbled. When Jerome was near, Jeremiah noticed his heart inexplicably raced and his stomach stirred with butterflies. He didn’t deny how Jerome made him feel… That’s what frightened him because the unnecessary emotions made him vulnerable.





	A Childhood Fantasy (Part3)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to 'Vengeance' by Zach Hemsey while writing this. I suggest you look it up on Youtube and listen to it while reading this, it will totally enhance the experience.

Jerome is a heavy sleeper. This makes it easier for Jeremiah to pry his hands away from his waist and slip out of bed. There was a distinct pain in Jeremiah’s nether regions, causing him to have a bit of a limp. He ignored it and walked slowly into the bathroom. He turns the hot water on, adjusts the temperature, and proceeds to wash his body off. The hot water felt nice and it helped relax his sore muscles. He briefly glances at his bruised wrists but a fond smile tugs the corners of his lips. He stays inside the shower until the water begins to run cold, prompting him to turn it off and step out of the small tub. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist but something caught his eye.

Jeremiah is staring at the mirror. His chest tightened when he realized how much he looked like Jerome with his unkempt hairstyle and lack of glasses. “You did this.” Jeremiah mumbled, his gaze never leaving the mirror.

“No, YOU did.” The identical image in the mirror said with a smug grin on his lips. 

“I…I didn’t mean to. I set rules up that would prevent something like this from happening, I shouldn’t have….” Jeremiah trailed off.

“Yes but you broke them didn’t you? Practically forced yourself on Jerome~” The reflection said.

“H-he wanted me to! He didn’t push me away, he….he wanted it.” Jeremiah visibly frowned at the mirror. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Jeremiah, come on….” The reflection smirked. “Jerome was going to do what you asked. He was going to pretend to be your brother again but you didn’t really want that did you? Oooh you can’t help the naughty thoughts in your head. Let’s face it, you were born bad Jeremiah.” 

Jeremiah’s face lost all its color. His lips parted but he wasn’t able to say anything. 

It wasn’t true.

Jerome was born bad, not Jeremiah.

Sunlight began to filter in through the window and a freckled-faced redhead groped for the warm body that wasn’t there. “Mmm….Jeremiah?” Jerome sat up in the bed and glanced around. He got up and grabbed his boxer briefs from the floor, quickly putting them on and padding out of the room. He spotted Jeremiah at the table, fully clothed and apparently reading something. Jerome smiled and walked over to his brother, a hand finding its way to Jeremiah’s shoulder. “Good morning Miah~ Are you feeling okay?” 

Jeremiah had his hands on his lap, hidden from view under the tabletop. The book was open but he wasn’t reading it. Jeremiah was thinking….Thinking about ways to severe this unholy bond with his brother. No matter how many scenarios he went over in his head, nothing seemed work out. There was a small kitchen knife in his right hand and squeezed it tightly when he heard Jerome’s voice. He didn’t say anything until he felt the hand on his shoulder. Jeremiah unconsciously tilted the knife up and he stroked his thumb over the sharp blade. “I’m fine, thank you. Cicero was just here, he secured a vehicle for us. Mother says we should all leave within the hour.” 

“An hour huh? Did you save me any hot water?” Jerome leaned down and he nuzzled his lips against Jeremiah’s cheekbone, hovering dangerously close to his mouth.

Jeremiah tensed up.

“I know, I know. Not your mouth.” Jerome smirked; he could see how tense his brother was.

“I’m sorry but I think I used all the hot water up…” Jeremiah kept his gaze on the book.

“S’fine, I’ll walk over to Cicero’s and use his shower.” Jerome planted a kiss on Jeremiah’s cheek before turning and walking back into the bedroom. 

Jeremiah didn’t move. His right hand was trembling from how hard he was squeezing the knife. 

“Be right back.” Jerome had slipped on a pair of black sweats; he was too lazy to put anything else on. He had a bundle of clean clothes tucked under his right arm when he left the trailer. 

Jeremiah exhaled the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. His grip relaxed on the knife handle and he reached up to close the book. “This is bad…..” Jeremiah mumbled. When Jerome was near, Jeremiah noticed his heart inexplicably raced and his stomach stirred with butterflies. He didn’t deny how Jerome made him feel… That’s what frightened him because the unnecessary emotions made him vulnerable. 

The trailer door slammed open.

Jeremiah jumped and dropped the knife in the process.

“Hey where’s your brother?! I need help hauling this grill onto the truck.” Owen said.

“H-he went to Cicero’s to shower up.” Jeremiah’s heart was racing. He glanced down at the knife on the floor before returning his gaze to Owen. “I can help?”

“Hmm….alright, but don’t let your mother see you. She’s already in a bitchy mood right now and I don’t want her to think I’m putting you to work.” Owen stepped back and held the door open.

“Understood.” Jeremiah got up from his seat and he quickly leaned over to fetch the knife from the floor. He carefully tucked it in his right sleeve before stepping out of the trailer and following Owen. 

Gotham City Memorial Park, a humble 10 acres of land that was beautifully framed with American sycamore trees. It was the oldest park in the city, meaning the playground equipment was outdated; a faded merry-go-round, iron monkey bars, a sand pit, a metal slide, and few wooden picnic tables. It was a nice Sunday afternoon, families and children dotted the park. One particular family included the Valeskas; Lila, her brother Zach, and sons Jerome and Jeremiah. A few of the circus people attended, including Paul Cicero. 

“I uh, got you something.” Jerome said.

Jeremiah snapped out of his thoughts and he looked at Jerome, an eyebrow quirking. “And what might that be?”

Jerome grinned and he walked over to Owen’s truck to retrieve a plastic bag from the passenger side. He walked back to his brother and held the bag out. “Happy birthday baby bro~”

“We’re 20 minutes apart, which makes you a baby as well.” Jeremiah smiled and he took the offered bag. He opened it and saw three large books, hard covers at that. “Thank you Jerome…I’m afraid I didn’t get you anything.” 

Jerome shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. You gave me the best gift last night.”

Jeremiah internally cringed.

“That was the best night of my life.” Jerome added with a fond smile. If it wasn’t for their family being around, he’d steal a kiss. 

“……Yes, mine too.” Jeremiah’s chest hurt. He set the books down on the table and looked across to see Lila and the other circus folk talking. Owen was at the grill, flipping burgers and hotdogs while drinking a beer. Everyone was drinking. Everyone was having a good time. Now was the time to act. Jeremiah turned to face his brother and he moved closer, closer then he normally would under the given circumstances.

Jerome’s heart raced a little and he tilted his head, curious as to what Jeremiah was up to.

“I want to apologize in advance.” Jeremiah said in an emotionless voice.

“Uh, for what?” Jerome was confused.

“For my actions.” Jeremiah lifted both his hands and he retrieved the kitchen knife from his right sleeve.

“Jer, what the hell are you doing?” Jerome’s eyes widened when he saw the blade.

“What I should’ve done a long time ago….” Jeremiah put the blade to his own neck and he jerked the serrated edge across the skin, drawing blood immediately. 

“JEREMIAH!” Jerome shouted in horror and he reached out to grab Jeremiah’s hand, only to yank the knife out of his grip. 

Jeremiah let go of the blade without resistance and he quickly reached up to press a hand over his wound; the blood felt pleasantly warm. 

Lila and everybody else turned when they heard Jerome shout. 

“The fuck are you doing Jerome?!” Lila’s shrill voice pierced the calm air. 

“Get the fuck away from Jeremiah!” Zach shouted and he threw his beer down.

“MY BABY!!!!” Lila howled in distress and she ran over to her injured son, while shoving Jerome to the side. She saw the knife and a look of horror spread across her face. “You fucking psycho!” 

Jerome stumbled and he hurriedly tossed the bloody knife away. Before he could say or do anything else, Jerome felt an intense pain hit the back of his head. Everything went black and Jerome fell face first into the ground. 

Owen stood over Jerome with a bat in his hand. 

“We have to get him to the hospital RIGHT NOW!” Lila was panicking and trying to stop the bleeding by pressing multiple handkerchiefs against the wound. 

Jeremiah was eerily calm. He glanced at his brother who was now lying unconscious on the ground. “He said he wanted to kill me.” Again, his voice had no emotion to it.

“That fucking psychopath hurt my baby….Here let’s get you inside the truck.” Lila guided Jeremiah to Owen’s truck. 

Jeremiah sat in the middle between Lila and Owen, while they rushed him to the hospital. 

Lila kept her arm around Jeremiah and she continued to apply pressure to the wound. “My baby…my poor, poor baby. Mommy won’t let him hurt you ever again, ya hear that? We’ll protect you. I want you to start living with me again okay Jeremiah?” 

Jeremiah nodded. 

It wasn’t enough. 

But it was a start. 

A slow start to the wicked plan Jeremiah had for his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no.
> 
> Jeremiah has lost it.
> 
> Poor Jerome. *Sheds a tear* 
> 
> All of the comments and likes have me fangirling so hard, thank you all for the support! I intend to keep writing~ Part 4 will come soon.


End file.
